The present invention is directed to a fiber optic component cleaning tool. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a pre-moistened fiber optic component cleaning tool having a plurality of pre-moistened cleaning cloths in a container having a work surface or platen thereon.
Fiber optic transmission rates have increased from one gigabyte per second to a contemporary standard of ten gigabytes per second. Several networks predict transmission rates will reach forty gigabytes per second in the near future and work continues to achieve transmission rates on the order of petabytes and terabytes per second.
To achieve, maintain, and even surpass these transmission rates, the transmission media (e.g., fiber optic conductors), must be fabricated and maintained to exacting standards and tolerances. As such, during fabrication and manufacturing, fiber optic component end faces frequently become contaminated with dirt, dust, oil, grease, and other debris, and cleaning these end faces preserves the accuracy of high-speed transmissions. Moreover, the end faces of the conductors must be free of scratches, burrs, and the like to maintain the standards necessary for these high transmission rates. The same standards of cleanliness are equally essential for installation, maintenance and test procedures. Cleanliness is critical for VoIP (voice over internet protocol) and TVoIP (television over internet protocol), as well as the expansion of standard data, television and additional services that are anticipated and planned to be added to high capacity fiber networks.
Many devices are used to clean fiber optic end faces, with differing degrees of success. Minimizing and/or avoiding linting is critical in that fibrous material obstructing an end face can cause loss of laser light transmission. As such, paper products and other flaking materials are not preferred because they can generate lint. In addition, paper products generally cannot be used with a wet-cleaning technique. Wetting paper cleaning products causes them to shred, exacerbating the linting problem.
As to wet cleaning, it has been found that the use of a liquid, such as a solvent greatly increases the ability to clean the connectors while reducing the possibility of scratching. However, known cleaning devices (or kits) require the use of a dry wipe or towel with a separate solvent spray or other application. It is also generally accepted that excess solvent from “wet” cleaning can result in signal loss by virtue of residues that remain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fiber optic cleaning device incorporates a soft, large cleaning surface to reduce or eliminate residue on a connector end face. Desirably, such a cleaning device allows for wet cleaning and contains pre-wetted cleaner (towels) in a self-contained package. More desirably, such a wiping tool delivers a moderated quantity of solvent (to prevent excess moisture from attracting airborne contaminants).